The present invention relates broadly to processes for the conversion of halogenated materials to other, higher value products and uses. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with processes and apparatus for the consumption of byproduct and waste halogenated materials, especially chlorinated hydrocarbons, and to processes for thermally or catalytically reforming waste materials in general as a means for disposing of such materials.